Middle Jacob Sibling
by pizzafan123
Summary: Charlotte 'Charlie' Jacob was the middle child of the Jacob siblings. Her older sister got sent to Juvie and they were stuck with their violent foster father. They had been foster kids since they were little, bumped from home to home. Then one day Callie comes back after being in Juvie, the new foster family changes their lives. Maybe even gain a new family.
1. The Jacob Siblings

**Middle Jacob Sibling**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Fosters**

 **I have fallen in love with this show. I started it on Tuesday the nineteenth and now I'm starting Season 3. I knew I had to write something about it.**

"Charlie?" I was lying down in my bed with my eyes closed when I heard Jude's quiet voice.

I opened them to see him gazing at me worriedly. "Yeah, kid?"

His voice had gotten even quieter. "When do you think Callie will be back?"

I did my best to hide my wince. "I don't know, soon? It's already been awhile."

His look fell and it ripped me up inside, making me hate myself. I was already guilty that Callie was in Juvie protecting Jude, but it was my job to watch him now, more than before. I worried for her, we were only a year apart. I wished I could do a better job.

I patted the area next to me and he gave me that sweet smile of his, I automatically smiled back. He was 12 years old and still the sweetest kid around, shocking with all the things happening to us. Me and Callie always did our best to make sure he was safe and protected. But I was 15, Jude 12 and Callie was 16, there wasn't much we could do.

Anyway, he came to my side, laying down next to me. I spread my arm out, letting him lay his arm on it. I picked up my book, opening to the page I was at and started reading. I loved to, it was an escape from the world. That's why whatever foster home we were at, I made sure to get a library card and if I had money that was left, I'd get the books I like the best. Jude loved it when I read to him.

I picked up where I left off, reading quietly so I didn't bother our foster father. He was starting to fall asleep about a few minutes later. I said quietly. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

He mumbled back, his eyes fluttering. "I'm sorry about your eye and face."

I smiled softly. "It's fine, worth it. It's no biggy."

He let out a laugh. "'biggy'?"

I shoved him lightly. "Shut it, dork."

He laughed again, falling asleep. I kissed the top of his head and then his forehead as he peacefully slept.

I heard our foster father yelling and sighed to myself, counting to five. I carefully moved my arm, sliding out of bed and quietly opening the door, locking it behind me just in case. I already had a bruised eye and face, I didn't need Jude getting hurt.

As I walked in the living room, he saw me. He spread his arms wide, an angry look on his face. "What is this?"

I bit my lip from giving the sarcastic answer that was, 'a living room'. Now was not the time nor place. I clenched my fist in fear and anger. "I don't know."

He snapped harshly. "I don't know, she says. Are you stupid?"

I felt my face tighten and that feeling in my chest I knew was anger, but did my best to squish it down. "No. I'm sorry. I'll clean up."

He snorted with a sneer. "Damn right you will. I'm going out. If it's a mess when I get back, you'll have me to answer to."

He grabbed a bottle of who knows what, walking out the door. I had a dark thought that I hope he got killed the same way mom and dad did. Then I winced, because I shouldn't think like that and it brought bad memories. How much Jude cried, how Callie went crazy on her room. How angry and hopeless I felt. But I remember the anger the most.

I went into the cabinet, taking a garbage bag and picking up bottles, cans and paper plates. It was around nine o'clock at night.

I finished picking up the trash and tied the bag, going to do the dishes. By the time I finished that it was nine thirty and I didn't want to vacuum, it would make too much noise. I was about to sit down, but the phone rang, I went to answer it. "Hello?"

I heard a hushed voice. "Charlotte!"

I frowned. "Callie, you know I hate-wait Callie!"

I felt my face split in half from the grin on my face. "You're out! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Was Juvie that bad? Come on, tell me!"

I heard give out a quiet laugh. "Calm down, Charlie. I'm fine. I'm okay. How're you and Jude?"

I knew what she was asking. "Dave didn't hurt Jude since you left, I made sure of it."

Callie voice was upset. "Charlie…"

"I did what I had to, if redirecting his attention to me is what it takes…"

Jude came out and I waved him over quickly. I whispered. "Someone wants to talk to you."

His eyes widened in shock and he ran forward. I handed him the phone and leaned in close so we both could hear. "Jude, I'm happy to hear from you. I'm coming for both of you, I promise."

I moved away and let Jude talk to her in private, I used that time to clean the rest of the living room. Jude came over a few minutes later, smiling. "Callie wants to talk to you."

I nodded and took the phone. I said before she could speak. "Cal, listen. Don't do anything stupid. I don't know if you're in a foster home or a group home, but you need to be careful. You just got out of Juvie, there has to be some type of parole set for you."

She said. "I sort of miss the jokester part of you."

I smiled. "She'll be here when we see you."

I heard another laugh. "That's okay, I wouldn't want you to lose that. Don't worry, I'll be okay. You and Jude stay safe."

I nodded, feeling a lump in my throat with worry. "Yeah…I will. Here, say goodnight to Jude."

I handed him the phone and a moment later, he hung up. I put the phone back. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

I put an arm over his shoulder. We walked in and went in our own beds this time. He said. "I hope we see her soon."

I grinned. "We will, I know we will. We just have to wait, buddy."

A moment later, he was sleeping and I was worrying about Callie and if she was hurt. We never got sent to Juvie and I worried about her.

/ / / / / /

I woke up the next morning to see Jude still sleeping. The thoughts came to me from what happened yesterday and I couldn't help, but grin. I hopped up, jumping on Jude's bed. I shook him a little. "Wakey, wakey, little brother!"

He groaned and went to turn over, but I shook him again, waking him up. "C'mon, time for school."

He sighed. "Fine."

I smiled at him, messing up his already messed up hair. "Get dressed, I'll be right out."

I went in the living room, looked around and didn't see Dave anywhere. I sighed in relief, quietly walking in the kitchen, grabbing two bowls to make cereal. It was Rice Crispies or some generic brand of it. After pouring a little milk so Dave didn't notice, I knocked slightly with my foot since my hands were full.

A moment later Jude opened the door, grinning when he saw the food I had. I walked in and he shut the door, locking it. Jude was in a blue t-shirt and decent jeans, his only pair of sneakers on. He even brushed his hair a little. We both sat on his bed and started eating, Jude said after few bites. "Do you think we'll hear from Callie?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you know she can't stay apart from us long. Don't pressure her too much, buddy. She just got out."

He nodded, leaning on my side. "Yeah, I know. I just hope she's okay."

I smiled worriedly. "She will be, she's Callie."

We finished and I got up to get dressed as Jude faced the wall. I dressed in simple jeans and a blue button down. Me and Callie had the same taste in clothes when we went for simple. She usually wore a lot of plaid and jeans. I also wore the black boots I found in the lost and found a couple of blocks away.

I finished, running a brush through my hair a couple of times. I pulled on my backpack, seeing Jude do the same. I set the bowls under my bed, so that we could clean them later because I didn't know Dave was out yet. Thankfully he wasn't or we'd have a problem or I would.

Jude grabbed the phone, putting in a number. He waited for it to ring, but no one answered. I pulled the phone away. "Jude, stop."

He frowned at me. "We have to talk to Callie."

"She needs a day or two."

Jude said, looking worried as hell. "I don't want to see it anymore. I don't to see you beat up for defending me, you or Callie. I hate that, that's why we should leave!"

I waved my hands to get him to quiet down. "Shh! I get it, just…uh, bring it with you."

His eyes lightened up. "Really?"

I was so getting it later. "Yeah, really."

"Thank you, I'm just worried."

I sighed. "I know."

We walked out the house to the school which was four blocks away. I patted him on the back. "See you at lunch."

He smiled, walking off with a worried look. I sighed, running a hand down my face. Callie told me that was my tick, the thing I did when I was worried, frustrated and other things.

I went through the classes, Callie on my mind the whole time and I had no doubt Jude was thinking the same thing. But lunch was here and I grabbed my tray, filled with the free lunch we were qualified for by the school. I held it against my chest and looked around for Jude.

I saw him standing near a table, the phone at his ear. I walked quickly over to him and saw him shake his head, staring at the phone. I pointed to his full tray. "Eat, I'll try and call her."

He gave me a annoyed look, but sat down to eat. I sat next to him, dialing every five or so minutes. I ate with Jude while I waited. I rubbed Jude's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's probably a borrowed or pay phone that Callie reached us at. She knows where we are. Plus, I won't let anything happen to you."

He nodded sullenly. "Yeah, I know. I just wish it was the three of us again."

I nodded again in agreement. "I know, me too Jude."

Lunch ended and we had to go back to class. I still could not concentrate, even if I said that, I was still worried, I just didn't want Jude to be. I was walking with him home. He had the phone and was trying to phone Callie again. I figured it would make him feel better if he were to do it.

We were almost at the front door and I wanted to tell Jude to put the phone away, but I heard him say. "Callie? You picked up!"

My head snapped toward him. I moved my head closer to listen. She must me in her new home by now. "Jude, baby. Can you hear me?"

I was about to say something, but I flinched back. Dave was back and he was looking pissed. My eyes widened in alarm and I automatically moved in front of Jude. He pushed me aside and I stumbled a couple of steps. I glared at him. "Hey!"

He snatched the phone out of Jude's hand. He cringed and I moved closer to Jude once again. Dave snapped. "Don't call again! I'm not going to-don't call again."

He hung up and snatched out the battery from the phone. I felt that familiar anger fill my chest. "You can't- "

"Don't tell me what I can't do!"

He roughly pulled us both in the house. I slammed into a wall. I saw Jude land on the floor. My jaw clenched. "Don't touch him!"

His hands were gripping my shoulders tightly. "Who gave you the right to use my phone?"

He slammed me into the wall, his face inches from mine. I stared at him furiously. I said sharply. "Jude, room." He knew what that meant, go in and lock it. Hide in the closet just in case. Dave snarled. "Like I'd let you- "

"Now Jude!"

I shifted my shoulders and moved in front of Dave. I knew he didn't want to, but he also knew when I used that tone, I was serious. I heard him dart off and the door slam, I could imagine the lock being clicked into place. He pushed me and I slammed into the corner of the wall. I winced in pain. He snapped. "You don't listen. I'm sick of you, your queer of a brother and that delinquent sister of yours!"

I knew I should have kept my mouth shut, but I growled back. "Don't mock my family, you drunk waste of space!"

As his face turned purple, I knew I should've kept quiet. Then the blows from hand and leather rang down on me.

/ / / / / / /

I knocked lightly on the door, Jude opening it a second later. I hobbled in. Dave was smart about one thing, most of my wounds were on my back, arms and chest/stomach. He didn't hit me in the face. The only wounds from the face are from days before.

Jude knew I was in pain so he didn't hug me, but he had tears in his eyes. I smiled, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry Bud, I'll be fine."

"Don't do that, I hate it when you get hurt."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, me too. C'mon, let's relax. We have chores in a couple of hours."

Jude frowned. "I'll do yours, just relax."

I snorted. "It's okay, we can do them together."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, you're too stubborn."

I grinned at him. "You know it."

This time he sent me a small smile back. I sat on my bed and read one of my few books and he laid next to me, his torso touching my leg. A little while later I got up with a groan, Jude following me into the kitchen. Dave was in his room, but I saw a bunch of dishes in the sink. I crinkled my nose at them. Jude walked to them and I stood beside him, washing them.

We were both quiet as the water was rushing into the sink. I said. "Having fun, yet?"

He snorted. "Sure."

I grinned at him, flicking water at him. He moved away slightly, laughing a little.

Then someone knocked on the front door. We ignored it, knowing me and Callie agreed we shouldn't open it. Who knows who's coming to this door, someone from social services and Dave's horrible friends.

Dave came out of his room. "You deaf?!"

I frowned, but Jude kicked my leg lightly. He muttered. "Don't say anything."

I grimaced, but bit my lip. I am known for saying things that make me angry without thinking, easily getting myself in trouble. He went to open the door and for a moment I wonder who it was. Maybe it was something about Callie.

I heard the door closest to us open and I stiffened, moving in front of Jude with a glare on my face. I felt him clutch the back of my shirt with his fist. I clenched my teeth from groaning out loud. I was still in pain and in a lot of it. My eyes widened in disbelief when I saw Callie, she had a split lip and bruised cheek, but other than that she was fine. I whispered. "Jude, look."

He did and his eyes filled up with tears as he grinned, a happy look on his face. She crept closer and I heard Dave talk to whoever was at the door, his voice raising. I tensed at the sound. Whenever he yelled, it didn't turn out good.

I noticed Callie look in that direction. Callie eyes widened in shock and I heard Dave shout. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just want to talk to Jud- "

"No, shut up!"

Callie pleaded. "Please- "

"Shut the hell up!"

I backed up, backing Jude to the sink. I felt my heart pound in fear.

Dave yelled, moving closer. "You get out of this house!"

My chest clenched from the look on her face. She was scared. She told him. "I'm sorry about your car, I promise."

"Get out of here!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. I moved forward, but the grip and whimper that came from Jude stilled me. A guy around our age with brown hair came forward. "Hey, don't touch her!"

I guess he was with her. I looked between them all, I didn't know what to do. I had to keep Jude safe. And we dragged some stranger into our mess. I heard a drawer and stumbled backward more at what I saw.

A gun, he had a gun. I swallowed. I heard another choked sound from Jude. I clutched Jude to me, ignoring the pain. I whispered, kissing his hair. "It's gonna be okay."

The teenager backed up, his hands raised. I felt my jaw tremble in fear. I just clutched Jude tighter, he wouldn't get him, I wouldn't let him. I turned my back toward them, making sure Jude was out of the line of fire. He whispered, crying. "No, Charlie, no!"

I rocked us slightly, feeling my own eyes tear up. "It's okay."

I repeated this, I had to. I could still hear everything going on behind me.

"You know what buddy, just shut up!"

I called out, panicked beyond repair. "Put the gun down, Dave! Put it down!"

Jude hugged me tighter. Dave screamed at me. "Shut up, bitch. I'll kill you instead!"

Callie called, voice straining. "Don't point that gun at my sister, please stop."

I froze, trembling and Jude arms were pressing tightly on the welts and bruises, my wet eyes hurting the black one. Jude face was buried in my chest.

I heard Dave screaming some more and then a loud voice yell. "Police freeze! Get on your knees now!"

I felt confused, but went to fall to mine, I felt someone grab me. "It's fine, not you, Charlie get up."

I felt myself shutter in relief. It was Callie, she was okay. I moved Jude so she could hug him too and we hugged each other, not letting go. I heard another male voice yell about being the police. Callie asked. "Are you okay?"

Jude nodded and I squeezed my eyes shut. Callie asked. "Charlie?"

"Uh-huh, fine."

She moved back a little to look us over and I smiled slightly. "I-I'm alright, you mother hen."

She gave out a slight hysterical laugh. "Good, that's good."

I looked around and caught the eyes of a blond female cop, who was pointing a gun at Dave. I winced at her look and the strange emotion on her face. I looked back at my siblings. I saw the blue and red lights through the window and they cuffed him, taking Dave outside.

The blond women was there and she was looking at Callie with familiarity. I asked. "Who's that cop?"

Callie was confused before she said. "My foster mom or previous one anyway."

The lady came over to us. "Why don't you pack what you have and then come with us."

I nodded without saying anything as the three of us went into the small room. I stuffed everything in a green backpack. Clothes, hygienic stuff and books. I noticed Jude do the same. I was the first one done and waited by the door, then Callie and Jude followed me out of the house, the cop following us. Jude went in the car, but I hesitated. I looked nervously between my sister and the cop. We didn't have good experiences with them. Callie said. "I'll be in-in a minute Charlie."

I stiffened and frowned at her. I looked at the cop. "Okay, thank you for helping us. Don't hurt my sister."

Before anyone could say anything, I dived into the car. They were talking, but I didn't hear what said. The only thing I heard was, "not worthless", and that made me squeeze my eyes shut to keep the tears at bay, no foster parent or anyone else has told us that, not after mom died.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at the brown-haired guy. "Yeah, sorry about that."

He smiled a bit before shrugging and looking away awkwardly. "It's okay, I'm Brandon."

"I'm Charlie."

He nodded. "I know…Callie told me."

I nodded back and looked at Jude, he was always the quiet one, but now he was being extra quiet. I sat next to Brandon so Callie could sit with Jude. Callie came in the car and I noticed her eyes were wet. I had to talk to that cop later, I had to do something. My car door opened and I winced in surprise, smacking one of my bruises on my back into the seat.

It was the male cop and I leaned back in my seat so he could speak to Brandon because he was looking at him. "If your mom doesn't kill you, I will."

They told each other that love one another and to my relief, the door closed. Callie said. "I'm sorry, but you didn't have to come."

He sent her a look. "Yes, yes I did."

I asked. "I have a question."

Callie asked. "What is it?"

I smiled a little. "It's for Brandon." He looked at me. "Who are you?"

Callie snorted and I heard Jude laugh lightly. Brandon smiled. "That cop's my Mom and that guy is my Dad."

Oh, so he came from the foster home. The cop and a lady with curly hair and skin a little darker than white came in the car. The cop said. "Buckle up."

We did and then we started driving to wherever their house was. After I while we stopped and everyone was getting out of the car. I moved my bag to my shoulder. Two more kids were on the front steps and I looked shocked at how the house looked. It was nice, nicer than anything we ever been in.

Callie had her arm around Jude and she looked at me. I smiled, nodding my head. I was behind everyone and before the cop walked in the house, I asked. "Excuse me."

She turned to look at me. "Yes, Charlie?"

I flinched slightly, I didn't know she knew name. Where did she hear it from? "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She closed the door and leaned against it. "Sure, go ahead."

I licked my lips and wringed my hands together. "Uh, Jude's a good kid, like he never misbehaves and Callie did go to Juvie, but she's a really nice person, she's the most selfless person I know, I seriously mean that and if want, I mean if it's too much, you can…I mean, you can send me somewhere else if you were to keep them or I don't know…"

I gave her a nervous smile and she smiled back, a kind look in her eyes I was not used to seeing in foster parents. "It's okay, you don't have anything to worry about. We won't split any of you up."

I jerked my head in a nod. "Oh I know, but if they're safer here- "

She sighed. "Don't worry about it, we seriously don't mind."

I smiled a bit more. "Thank you for saving us."

She smiled back. "No problem."

I came forward to go in and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I tensed at the contact, in both pain and reflex. She led me into the house before letting go. Callie had a panicked look on her face before she saw me. I walked to her and she sent me a look. I didn't say anything back.

She asked. "What happened to you?"

I shrugged. "Dave has a bad temper and I have an uncontrollable mouth."

She sighed before hugging me tightly. "I missed you."

I hugged her back. "Me too."

I winced as she hugged my back. She peered at my face. "You're not just hurt on the face."

I shrugged again. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

I sat with her and Jude on the couch, thinking maybe this would be okay. I leaned against the couch, my head resting on the back as Callie told me and Jude about the family. That the cop was named Stef and the other lady Lena, with the two kids from before were Jesus and Marianna.

Apparently, Stef and Lena were together which was weird. Many foster parents weren't gay. It wouldn't matter, foster parents straight or not could still beat you up. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Thieves

**Middle Jacob Sibling**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Thieves**

Later on that night, Callie woke me up and the couch was opened into a bed, so we could all sleep on it. Lena, the darker one skinned one, apologized for us having to share the same couch a couple of times over and over. I sent her a strange look and glanced at Callie, she just smiled at me, nodding her head. So, what, this lady was really that nice?

I could help, but feel disbelieving at the thought. I guess I had to wait for them to be done with us, or show us their dark sides. I knew it would show up, they always do.

/ / / / / / /

I felt someone shaking me, I groaned before I heard Callie's voice. "Charlie, come on."

I opened my eyes to see her above me, her lip busted. I looked at her surprised. I then remembered what happened yesterday. I winced, remembering I was still in pain and that we were with Callie's temporary foster family. I sent a wary eye toward the kitchen, where I could hear Lena cooking something.

Callie squeezed my shoulder, sending me a smile. "Go get cleaned up and come eat, okay?"

I frowned. "Are you sure? Where's Jude?" I looked around worried. "Did something happen?"

She shook her head. "No, he's in the kitchen, go on."

I smiled. "Thanks Callie."

I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I jumped back as it slammed open. It was one of their kids, I don't really know his name, he was younger than Brandon, he was my age. I just remember Brandon because I talked to him last time. He saw me and grinned. "Sorry."

I shrugged back. "It's okay…"

He sent me a kind look, still grinning. "Jesus. I'll meet you downstairs!"

With that, he ran down and I went into the bathroom, wanting to hurry up. I didn't want to take too long. One of the kids might get mad. I looked in the mirror and was happy to see my black eye was yellow instead of the dark color it had before. I locked the door and turned the water on, making it at a decent temperature. I liked it warm, but not too cold or too hot, yeah I didn't get it the way I wanted to most of the time.

I then took my shirt off to access the damage. I winced just from looking at it. It was black and blue just on my ribs, the color bright and glaring on my light skin. I shook my head. That'll take at least a week to heal maybe a little less. With another shake to the head, I undressed and took a shower.

Afterward, I pulled on a blue short sleeve shirt and jeans. I walked out to see the other girl in the house, tapping her foot with things in her arms. She sighed dramatically. "Finally!"

I forced a smile. "Sorry."

I wanted to get angry at her for being impatient when I couldn't have been in there long, but I needed to control my temper, I didn't want us getting kicked out, so far things were going fine. I walked past her without a word.

I grabbed my bag and put it on the couch. I walked in the kitchen to see Jesus, Callie and Jude sitting with Lena walking around, doing whatever it was she was doing. I was a little confused, where's Brandon and Stef? I sat on Jude left as Callie was sitting on his right.

Jude whispered. "Everything okay?"

I nodded my head, my hands tapping on the table. "Yeah, buddy. Everything's good."

I heard the other adult in the house, the cop, Stef come in. It was a little unnerving seeing a cop, considering the last one arrested my sister for protecting us. It just proves to show you, no one cares about foster kids. Stef said. "Mariana! Where is Mariana?"

I spoke up, looking at her. "She in the bathroom."

Stef was dressed in her police uniform. She called. "Mariana, let's go! Babe, gotta eat!"

I didn't jump much, I was used to yelling, though not in such a kind way. Lena said. "Callie, can you get the juice out for everybody?"

Callie nodded. "Sure." She got up to go do what she asked. Callie told me she was only here for about a day, slept here for just one night. Well, Callie also had no reason to disobey them, but they were being so nice and normal. Something I remember with Mom and Dad, though we never lived this nice.

Mariana came down. "I didn't have time to do my hair!"

She shot me a glare and I scowled at her. "I said I'm sorry 'bout that."

Stef just said. "It's alright, Charlie. Sweets, it's too late now."

Mariana looked back toward the stairs. "We still have 15 minutes."

I looked around as they set plates down. Now that I think about it, I was hungry. I didn't eat since lunch at school yesterday. Stef shook her head, pouring coffee. "No, no. You have to walk to school today, we have a thing. C'mon, come and eat."

Mariana was still standing, she said in protest. "Okay! I am not going to school like this."

I frowned, is that really what normal girls my age think about, I think she's my age? I'm 15.

Stef smiled. "Well, then you're not going anywhere, ever again."

I felt my lips twitch into a smile and I looked down at the table.

"Stef, your pancakes are burning!"

Mariana grumbled to herself. Jesus said, waving a piece of bacon at her. "Good girl, want a treat?"

She glared at him. Lena said. "That's enough, you have to leave in 10. Stef and I have a meeting with Bill and I'm going to take Jude and Charlie with me late to school so I can show them around."

I felt my eyes widen at the name, I knew that name. He was our social worker. I felt fear twist in my chest. I could sense the freak out going on in Callie's head. Before I could say anything to her, Lena did, saying quietly. "They'll be okay, I promise. I won't let them split the three you up again, ok?"

I stiffened in surprise, giving her a strange look she didn't see. But I nodded to reassure Callie. "It'll be fine." I sent Callie a look. _It's okay, I'll be here with him._

She sent me a relieved one back, still worried. _Thank you, be careful._

She nodded at Lena. "Yeah."

My hand hovered over the bacon plate when it came my way. I was hesitant. Was I allowed to take some?

Lena said. "Charlie, go ahead. There's enough for everyone."

I felt my ears flush red as the looks of everyone at the table were aimed at me. I took a couple, tossed them on the plate and handed the bacon plate off. I didn't know what was worse, getting angry or embarrassed/awkward.

Stef came around. "Pancakes! Who wants pancakes?"

I felt my face light up into a grin. Stef asked. "Sweets, want some pancakes?"

I nodded with a bigger smile as I went red a little at the nickname. Charlie was the only nickname I was used to. Her's was too…endearing. "Uh, yeah."

She also gave Jude some. I jumped slightly as I heard a crash behind me. Stef exclaimed. "Ow! Jesus, how many times do we say not to do that in the house?! Did you take your pill this morning?"

"Yes."

Stef said. "No."

Jesus replied. "No."

Pill? I shook it off, it had nothing to do with me. I looked over and saw Jude saturating his pancakes with syrup. Callie took it. "Jude, come on, dude."

He muttered. "Sorry."

I smirked. "And that's how Jude's pancakes died."

Jude shoved me slightly with a laugh. "Leave me alone."

I smiled, grabbing the syrup. I poured a nice amount on my bacon and pancakes. Callie said in an exasperated tone. "Charlie."

I chuckled, handing it off. "What, it's a great seasoning."

Jesus snorted and it brought me back to how easy going I was being. I just felt okay, which made it was not okay. Lena said something about fruit. I grabbed the bowl of cut up fruit, putting a decent amount on my plate. I saw Lena looking at me and I smiled awkwardly. "I like fruit."

Stef said after sitting down. "Isn't that great." She looked at her kids, which gained her two eyerolls as Jesus was the only one standing, grabbing his pill or whatever.

Jesus called out. "Let's do this!"

I jumped and stared at him. I could feel the others doing the same thing. I ate my food a little slower than them as I would not be going with them. They all left while me and Jude ate. Callie squeezed both our shoulders before she left.

I was grabbing my dishes and the others, about to do what I usually did and clean them.

I heard Lena said. "Oh, you don't have to do that."

I shifted from foot to foot. "It's fine, I got it."

Stef shrugged. "If you really want to, go ahead."

I nodded, cleaning them quietly as Lena and Stef were talking to each other. I finished ten minutes later and saw they wanted to have a private conversation. I asked. "Where's Jude?"

Stef smiled at me. "Right outside, sweets."

I tensed at that and then sped walked out there. I sat on the ground, leaning against the house. Jude came over and sat next to me. "What's gonna happen now?"

I frowned. "I don't know, we'll always be together. You know that?" I put an arm over his shoulder, wincing as it stretched my side. "You know that, right?"

He looked up at me with a something that looked like barely a smile and he said softly. "Yeah."

I squeezed his shoulders a little. "Good."

I looked out the door to see Bill, sitting with them. Bill wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't cruel or anything, but he couldn't help us. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't. One kid was bad, but three of them together. Forget it. We were going to be stuck in the system for at least 2 to 3 years.

Jude said. "You're still hurt."

I frowned at that. "Not badly, don't worry."

He nodded and said, standing up. "I gonna climb that tree."

He pointed to the big one in front of us. I nodded. "Alright, be careful."

"I will!"

He ran over and started climbing the tree. I sighed and leaned my head back. A couple of minutes later, Lena opened the glass door and said. "Are you two ready? Just say hi to Bill."

I stood up, wincing again. "Yeah, come on Jude!"

He nodded and slowly came down, coming to my side.

I nodded at Bill, Jude at my side.

Bill smiled. "Hi, Charlie, Jude, how is everything?"

Jude said. "Good."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Bill looked at me. "Charlie, is everything alright with you?"

I knew what he was talking about. My voice was hard. "Yes."

Either he didn't notice the tone or he ignored it. Bill smiled again. "I hope you both enjoy yourselves."

He left and Lena asked. "Are you two ready to leave now?"

Jude nodded his head, not saying anything. I said. "Yeah."

We walked with her to her car, her saying small talk and what not as she drove to school, which wasn't far. Apparently she was the Vice Principal there or something.

She said as we walked into her office. "So, the seventh grade are in the south corridor."

Jude asked. "With all the high school kids?"

Lena nodded as I leaned against the wall. "Yeah."

Jude smiled. "Does that mean I get to see Charlie and Callie?"

I nodded my head before anything else was said. "Yeah, Jude. You know you can always find me."

Lena smiled. "That's true, but you might not always see them. If you ever need me, you can come in here. Both of you can. And Charlie, you'll probably have either Mariana or Jesus in your class."

I nodded my head, doing my best to be distant. I didn't want to get too close. A man with tan skin and black hair came in. I moved back a little as I was right near the door. He looked awkwardly at me and Jude, indicating he wanted to have a private conversation. I waved at Jude. "C'mon Jude, we'll wait in the hall."

He nodded, following me. I looked at Lena as she came out and she had a strange look on her face. I frowned and stepped in front of Jude, see didn't notice what I did, but she told us we had to wait, so we did.

/ / / / / /

Later on, Lena brought both me and Jude to our classes. I watched him worriedly as he went into his classroom. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed, but saw it was Lena. I should've guessed it was her, she was only one next to me. "Charlie, are you okay?"

I frowned to myself, feeling angry at showing how upset I looked. "Yeah, we going?"

She squeezed my shoulder, before walked forward. I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets, walking with her. "Charlie, it's going to be okay. I told your sister this, but we won't separate you."

I remember Stef saying something similar. I just said back. "Okay."

I didn't know what to think, I just told myself two things, keep my wall up and my mouth shut.

/ / / / / / / /

My classes were alright. I did have a couple with Mariana and Jesus. Mariana didn't really hate me it seemed, she just was annoyed she didn't get the shower. Jesus was easier going, but he was jittery and on edge for some reason. Mariana was sending him looks, making me think the way he was acting was not normal. I didn't say anything though.

The teachers were like all the others I've had. The only one who stood out was the guy that showed up to see Lena earlier. He was an English/Writing teacher and he was very enthusiastic about his job. Another thing was that he had us call him Timothy and his accent was strange, non-American, but I didn't know where from.

I got my lunch and sat away from everyone. Afterward, we had a couple more classes and toward the end, I saw Callie waving from outside the window at the door. I raised an eyebrow before asking my teacher if I could go to the bathroom. She let me, so I got up and went out the door, walking out and into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

"Callie, what is it? Is everything okay?"

She nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, I just wanted to see if everything was okay. What happened with Bill?"

I sighed. "I don't know much, he said hello, but he left in a good mood, so I think stuff with Stef and Lena went okay."

She let out a sigh of relief. "That's good news, I'll see you later, ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you too."

I went back in my classroom.

/ / / / / / / /

When I got to their house, I just stayed on the couch, not sure where else I was supposed to go. Jude was sitting on the floor, doing his homework at the table near us. Callie was next to me, looking through her bag. I saw the cop from last night come in and walk into the kitchen with Stef leading the way. Stef sent a smile at both of us, but I wasn't paying attention, only looking at Brandon's dad. He had a walk along with a look on his face, that angry look I've seen on plenty of foster father's faces.

And it made me nervous.

They were in the kitchen and Jude grabbed my hand, squeezing it. I looked down to see him smiling at me. I forced a smile back, realizing he saw my fear. Callie's hand was on my shoulder. I hated it sometimes that they could read me so well.

I second later I heard raised voices, but didn't hear what they said. I felt Jude stiffen and I squeezed his hand in mine, comforting him this time.

The voices stopped and I grabbed my book from my bag, one of the only ones I owned. I leaned against the headrest of the couch and started reading.

I heard Callie say. "Sixteen."

I looked over to see her telling Jude the answer for his homework. Jude pointed to another problem. "And this one?"

Jude was looking at me and I laughed with a grin. "You know I'll help you with the English and Callie does the Math, I suck at math."

Callie pushed my shoulder and said to Jude. "You know that one, how do you do it?"

It was silent and I shoved my nose in the book.

Callie said. "You have to divide it by the 'Y'. The answer's four, you should've known that."

Yeah, like I should be able to do 10th grade math, but am in 9th grade classes because I'm stupid. I felt my fingers tightening on my book and stopped, trying to calm down. It was hard sometimes, to calm myself down when I was angry.

Jude sassed. "You should've known that."

"I did know that!"

I felt the anger slip away and it was replaced with a smile. No matter what, both Callie and Jude helped me stop getting angry, no doubt about it, every time.

They were teasing each other and I was concentrating on my book and yelped when they fell on me. "Ow! Callie, Jude! Off!"

I heard them snickering on top of me, I figured they didn't know about me being injured and I realized I hid it a bit too well.

They did get off and I sucked in a breath without them noticing. Jude asked. "How long are we going to be here?"

Callie gave him a grin. "I don't know, kid. Finish your homework."

Jude grumbled. "Okay."

I was just finishing the chapter I was on when Callie asked me. "You do yours?"

I looked at her innocently. "What?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "You know what I mean."

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh, I did it earlier."

"Your math?"

I stopped myself from making a face. "…yep."

"Charlie?"

I looked at her. "Callie?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, go do it. You don't want the teacher to complain, right?"

I sighed. "I'll do it in the morning."

Callie grabbed my bag from the floor and placed it in front of me. "But I can't help you in the morning."

I scrunched up my nose. "I'm not stupid, Callie!"

She shook her head. "Calm down, okay? I know you're not. You don't have to be bad at one thing to be stupid."

"I'm 15, leave me alone."

Callie looked at me honestly. "I just don't want any trouble here."

I frowned, feeling guilty, even if Callie didn't mean to make me feel like that. I opened the math book, ripping out a piece of lined paper and working on it. It had to do with Algebra.

I heard Jude get up and leave, to go to the kitchen.

I scribbled out another answer, feeling frustrated. Callie asked. "You want help?"

I grumbled angrily. "No."

She said back. "Okay fine, I'll be over here if you do."

Later on as I finished, all the other kids from the house came over and I heard Stef say. "Ok, everybody. Have a seat."

Mariana sat on the end next to Jesus, I was between Jesus and Brandon who sat next to Jude and Callie was next to Jude, sitting at the end.

Stef and Lena were in front of us. "So, we have something to talk about obviously."

Lena said, talking firmly. "We had our meeting with Bill and we've come to a decision."

I clenched my fists tightly in my lap, wishing I was near Callie and Jude. I looked over at the both of them. I was only here for a day, but I liked this place. It felt safe.

Lena continued. "We are not in a position to offer Callie, Jude and Charlie a home forever."

Stef said. "But we would like you three to be as comfortable and safe as possible until Bill does find you a permanent home. However long that may take."

I stared at them. Are they saying what I think they are?

Lena said. "It could be a week, it could be a year. We just don't know."

Stef nodded, a warm look on her face. "Yeah and we want this to be your last way station, ever, ever, ever, ok?"

I shared a disbelieving look with Callie, who was looking the same, but she smiled at me.

I looked back at Lena as she spoke. "So, that means, we need to move you guys out of the living room. I think you'll be okay to camp down here for one more night, but tomorrow we're having some beds delivered. So, after school, let's help get them settled in okay?"

Stef said. "Yes, Brandon and Jesus, could use a little muscle, right?"

Stef smiled at Jude. "Jude, my sweet new young friend, you'll be staying with Jesus. And Callie and Charlie will be moving in with Mariana, all right?"

I didn't miss the look of disbelief she had and internally cringed, I did not want to deal with that drama when it hit. I wasn't scared of her, just worried about being kicked out of a good home.

We set up the bedding and went to sleep, I was tired from the long and tiring day, so I went to sleep easily, which was a strange thing for me to do in a new place.

/ / / / / / / / /

The next day I decided to take a shower when I got here and I just got dressed in a green t-shirt and blue knee shorts. I only had about 4 pants/shorts and 2 shirts left. I brushed my hair and walked out, going into the kitchen. We had the fruit bowl, more bacon and eggs this time.

I ate as the people around us started talking. I was eating quickly, considering we had to leave with everyone. We were running late, so not much was said.

I was sitting in math class, and I handed off my scribbled-out homework. I felt embarrassed just looking at the mess on the paper. The teacher raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

It was the end of class, but the teacher said before I left. "Miss Jacob?"

I looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"Can you come here?"

I bit my tongue from say anything at the snickers and walked toward his desk. "What is it?"

He frowned at me and then at the work in his hands. "It seems of the 15 problems I gave for homework, you have gotten 4 right."

I felt my ears burn. "Sorry."

He shifted in his seat. "It's no problem. I know you just got here, try to pay attention, alright?" He smiled kindly at me, but I felt my ears burn brighter along with my face. He didn't know that I was trying. "Y-yeah okay."

I walked out, ready to go to lunch. I had my tray and saw Callie out, it looked like we did share the same lunch after all. I was walking toward her when I heard someone say. "You know she went to Juvie, right?"

I froze, looking at the girl sitting next to Mariana at a table and two other girls. Mariana whispered harshly. "Kelsey, I told you not to tell anyone!"

The girl Kelsey said. "I know, but I think they should know. Watch out, she'll totally shiv you or something."

I stormed toward the table, my face and ears red for a different reason. "What's your problem?"

Mariana's eyes widened when she saw me. "Charlie?"

I didn't care though, I was glaring at Kelsey. "Don't talk about my sister like that."

I felt my anger fill my chest, something I usually wanted to control, I ignored that for now. She was judging my sister and no one can do that. Kelsey scoffed. "What's wrong with you? Charlie, is it? That's not even a girl's name."

I grit my teeth, glaring. "I don't care what you call me, don't insult my sister behind her back like a coward."

Mariana said. "Kelsey, knock it off. Charlie, just go, alright?"

Before I could lash out and punch the ignorant girl, I stormed off, leaning against the big tree in front of me. I heard Kelsey say before I walked off. "Are you sure that psychopath wasn't the one who went to Juvie?"

I angrily ignored them, I didn't care about what she said about me, but what she said about Callie. Callie spent so much trying to protect us, I did the same for her, someone needed to look out for her. I let my temper get ahead of me. Hopefully Mariana didn't say anything to Lena or Stef. I wasn't mad at her, I didn't expect her to defend me, we were no one to her, and she sort of did, by trying to get her dumb friend to shut up.

I didn't get my lunch, so I just leaned against the tree, looking around. Callie was actually sitting with some girls, so I decided to leave her alone. Maybe they were her friends or something.

I even saw Jesus hanging around. He sent me a wave and I waved slightly back. He nodded his head and went toward somewhere else. At least he was nice.

Me, Mariana, Jude and Callie were walking back to the foster home. Jude was talking. "This one kid, Conner was really nice. They're reading this book, _A Wrinkle in…"_

Jude looked lost, but I knew what he was talking about. "Time, Jude."

Jude looked up at me. "Huh?"

I grinned at him. "It's called _A Wrinkle in Time,_ right?"

He smiled at me. "Yeah, that's it! I don't get it, it's kind of confusing."

I shrugged. "Not a big deal, I'll help you with it, you know I like to read."

Mariana stopped, a worried look on her face. Callie asked. "What?"

Mariana said, her voice a little breathless in worry. "Why are both my moms home?"

I stiffened at that, if that's not normal, then are we in trouble? I saw that both cars were here. I walked inside with them. As we got in, Stef and Lena were facing us, looking serious. I swallowed a nervous breath.

Mariana stepped forward. "What's going on?"

Stef said. "Mariana, can you and Charlie take Jude upstairs? We need to talk to Callie."

I glared at her, what did she want with my sister. What was she going to be blamed for? Stef met my look steadily. She then said. "Go on Sweets, she's be right up."

I was scared, were they going to hurt her? I clenched my fists tightly to my sides. I won't allow that. Callie pushed me toward the stairs. "Go."

I scowled. "Callie- "

Lena said softly. "It's okay, Charlie."

I stiffened and looking at her, knowing my face was hard. "Fine."

I walked toward the stairs, Jude wasn't there and I waited by them, halfway up where they couldn't hear or see me. I ignored Mariana, who was right next to me. She then went up after Jude.

I heard Stef say. "We have been told you sold Jesus pills and that you have been selling them at school. Is that true?"

I stopped myself from gasping in shocking, though my eyes widened. Callie wouldn't do that, jeopardize our home for money. A place where we were not being hurt. Who lied on my sister?!

Stef repeated herself and a moment later, Callie said. "No."

Stef asked. "Are you sure about that?"

I felt my hands shake. She didn't do it. Why does this always have to happen to Callie? She'll go to Juvie again and for longer if they believe it. Callie nodded. "Uh-huh."

Lena asked. "Why would a student said you did?"

I felt my hands shake in anger, something I was trying to control was getting harder to do.

Callie said after sighing. "I guess I'm just an easy target."

Stef said. "Will you give us a minute, please?"

I was panicking, I knew what that meant with adults, they didn't believe her. I had an idea that scared me, but I hardened my resolve. Since Callie went to Juvie first…

I jumped from up the stairs and walked over. "I did it, I sold them."

Callie gaped at me, eyes wide with terror. "Charlie!"

I forced myself to believe I took the pills, to act like I did it. To make sure my voice had the confidence. "Sorry Callie, you can't take the fall for what I did."

"Charlotte!"

I almost winced at her calling me by my full name, she may be only a year older than me, but sometimes she sounded like a mom and I felt so bad for her. That's how I knew I had to do this, even if I went. I faced Lena and Stef. "I stole them, Callie covered for me."

Lena frowned. "You just got here yesterday."

I smirked, even if I felt like crying. "When you need money, you do what you want."

Callie was shaking her head, her eyes wide. "Charlie, stop it!"

I let out a laugh. "Sorry Callie, I know it was selfish."

Callie glared at me and I sent her a secret look they wouldn't understand. _Let it go. I have this._

She gave me a pained look, storming off with a guitar and going outside. I faced the two women, crossing my arms over my chest. I said. "Okay, I get it, I screwed up big time. Make it my fault. Leave Callie and Jude out of it."

Lena said. "I'm surprised. I'm also disappointed to tell you the truth."

I felt my eyes burn, what she said shouldn't bother me. I ignored that, putting on the front I always did with foster families. "It is what it is."

Stef sighed, staring at me in disbelief. She threw her arms up. "I can't believe you would…just sit down and don't move!"

I winced a little at the yell, but sat, feeling bitterness at the whole thing. I was doing this for Callie, that was something that hardened my resolve even more. I sat there, staring at the table and I felt Lena's eyes on me and I wished she would leave, or better yet, hit me, give me something I'm used to. Insult me, something!

I felt my fists tremble with something that was not anger. I was scared at what was going to happen next, but I didn't regret it.

 **3rd POV**

Callie was angry about all of this, she wanted to protect her little sister, but knew she wouldn't give up on what she said, which might put both of them in Juvie and one of them had to watch Jude.

Mariana came out and sat next to her. "What happened?"

"They thought I stole Jesus' pills."

Mariana was beyond nervous. "What did you tell them?"

Callie sighed angrily. "Nothing about you, Charlie stopped that, said she did it."

Mariana was shocked, that much could be said from the look on her face. "Why?"

Callie rolled her eyes, her thoughts still on her little sister. She didn't want Charlie to go through what she did. "As if they'd believe me or her."

Mariana looked down, toward the ground. "Right."

She walked back inside, sending a guilty filled look toward where Charlie was.

/ / / / / / / / /

Mariana was flipping through a magazine, a lot more on her mind than the pictures she was looking at. Jesus came in her room, shutting the door behind her. "Hey. Are you really going to let Charlie take the fall for you? They're gonna send her away."

Mariana felt tears fill her eyes, broken up about the whole situation. "They're going to be so mad at me. The other night, when Ana just took all that money from me…like I was an ATM or something, not ever a person, much less her daughter. I thought, well, hey, at least I have two moms at home who love me. They're gonna hate me."

Jesus moved forward, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "They're not going to hate you. I promise."

Mariana sniffed. "They're totally going to cancel my Quinceanera. Will you come with me to tell them?"

He just hugged her tighter. He didn't have to say it out loud, his twin knew.

 **Charlie POV**

I didn't want to look at Callie or Jude, if I did, my resolve would crumble. I stayed at the table, staring at the wood. I put my elbow on the table, my cheek resting on my fist. I felt my leg bounce with my nervousness and my chest fill with fear from the knowledge of me going to Juvie. The thought of Bill sent more fear in my chest.

I knew Stef and Lena were in the kitchen and I didn't want to look at them either. I didn't blame them for getting rid of me, but for blaming Callie without believing her, I couldn't let that happen, it's why I had to do this.

I heard footsteps and looked to see Jesus and Mariana looking at me. Jesus looked worried and Mariana looked upset and guilty, but why? She certainly didn't like me. But both their eyes were wet. Jesus smiled at me a little and I sent a crappy one back, not in the mood. I gonna have to ask Callie how to deal with Juvie, tell Jude I had to leave.

He was going to be upset, that he got one sister back and the other was leaving. I felt guilty for that, but I had no choice. He needed Callie. The both of them walked past me slowly, into the kitchen.

I moved away and froze when I heard. "It was me, I did it."

Stef asked. "Did what?"

Jesus said. "The pills."

Lena's voice sounded shocked. "Uh, ok."

Stef sounded just as shocked. "Y-you care to explain."

My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt my eyes fill up with tears, shocked. I waited to see who would speak next. Jesus said. "I was tired of feeling like a freak. The kid with the ADD. Everyone always asking me, 'Did you take your pill?' You know, so I stopped. I started hiding them in my pocket. Kelsey saw them at school. And she told me she heard they make you really smart, and really focused. She needed some for a paper she had to write. So, I gave her one. And some more. And things just got out of hand."

I stumbled away from the kitchen. I sat by the couch, rubbing my eyes hard to rid them of any tears, a couple were let out in relief. I rubbed my eyes hard again, my eyes dry, but no doubt slightly red. I didn't ever know if they'd let me stay.

Stef and Lena came in front of me and I swallowed. I looked up. "Yeah?"

Stef smiled slightly. "Can we talk to you?"

I almost snorted, like I could say no. I nodded. "Ok."

I followed them outside, where Callie wasn't there anymore. I stood, my hands in my pockets. Stef said. "We are really sorry for what happened, for both you and Callie."

Lena nodded along with her. "Yes, it was false information and we're going to find out how that happened."

I nodded, biting my lip, not saying anything. Stef said. "We're sorry for not listening to Callie, which made you say what you did for some reason. Trust here is earned."

Lena smiled at me, her eyes kind. "We'd like to start by earning yours, okay?"

I nodded silently. Something was on Stef's mind, I could tell by the look on her face. I just looked at her. She said. "Why did you do it? Why did you lie?"

Lena exclaimed. "Stef!"

She raised her arms in the air. "What? I want to know!"

I was biting my lip during their little debate, trying to calm my anger, but it almost exploded out of me as I snapped. "Because I knew what would happen. You wouldn't believe her, she would go to Juvie and we would be safe, but not her! She went once for us, but it was my turn. My turn to fight for her."

Stef said. "Charlie, why would you- "

I yelled out. "Because no one cares, no one does. The state, the system, the parents, all the parents, they just don't, okay!? And I'm sick of waiting for the adults to care, so we have to care for ourselves because they won't!"

I was breathing heavy without having to move and realized I was in tears again, they were not falling, but they did fill my eyes. I saw both of them looking at me in shock. I shook my head, angry at myself. "Dammit! S-sorry! I get like that, angry, angry all the time. I didn't mean it, I really didn't- "

I felt Stef put her hands on my shoulders. "Shh. Sweets, calm down for me. Deep breaths."

I did as she said, feeling another hand on my upper back. I sniffed and moved back, wiping my eyes. "Uh, sorry."

Lena face was soft with kindness and I winced at the look. She said. "It's okay to say what's on your mind and even to be angry, but remember to try and control that as best as you can and be respectful and not swear."

I swallowed thickly. "Okay."

Stef put an arm around my shoulders like the night before, but I didn't flinch like before. "Come on, let's get inside, it's about dinner time."

/ / / / / / / /

Dinner was awkward, at least for me. I think it also the same for Jesus and Mariana. We had salad and some type of pasta. It was good, better than anything I've had for the longest time. I couldn't look Lena or Stef in the eye, not after that outburst.

After everything was done. I went to the room we were staying in. I grinned widely when I walked in. I said to Callie and Jude. "Hey!"

Jude laughed at the grin on my face. I said to Callie. "I get top!"

They got us bunk beds, no doubt to make more room. She laughed, hugging me tightly. "Fine, be careful." She hugged me closer and whispered in my ear. "Don't do that again."

I just said. "You're my sister."

I didn't have to say anything else. Jude did go in his and Jesus' room a little while later. The bed was the same size for both the top and bottom. The top had a little railing on either side, stopping me from rolling off. There was a ladder at the end of it, so I could get down, but a small enough gap from the beds so I could just do that too to get up and down.

Mariana came in, looking upset, but she went to bed.

I went up to mine and laid down. No matter what I couldn't sleep. I quietly got down and left the room, going outside and sitting on a bench. The door opened a few minutes later and I heard. "Hey."

I looked up to see Jesus. I smiled slightly. "Hey, couldn't sleep?"

He nodded, leaning against the house. "You either?"

I shook my head. "No, uh…thanks for helping me with, you know, not getting sent to Juvie and all."

He sighed. "Yeah, well you and your sister don't deserve that. You stood up for your sister so she wouldn't get in trouble, I can respect that."

I got a feeling he was speaking from experience. I nodded. "Ah, okay."

He sounded confused. "You don't want to know?"

I shook my head. "Naw, I just wanted to stop me or Callie from going to jail."

He yawned. "Night."

I also stood up. "Night."

We both went up the stairs and went into our separate rooms to go to bed. I slept good, not restlessly like before.

/ / / / / /

 **I know it's been a while. Well, it's long so here. I hope you like it. As you can see, there's some new characteristics from Charlie here. And if you're wondering, no Jesus/Charlie romance. Sorry. That's Callie/Brandon's thing with the series, Charlie is going to have her own trials and issues.**

 **As for the different POV, I won't do it all the time, only when I feel the need to.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **Guest 1** **: We'll here's the update. Hope you like it like you did the first.**

 **Guest 2:** **Thanks for liking the start of it.**

 **Fewcherwriter** **: Glad you liked it. As for the pace, sometimes it will be fast and other times it will be slower, depending on the scene and what's going on, like life is. Yeah, I wanted to show how they were living before the Foster's. Obviously, he wasn't nice. As for being like Callie, she only protected Jude like that because Callie wasn't around to do it, she felt that it fell to her. It was her responsibility, but she would do it for her brother no matter what. I wouldn't say worship or exactly like her as Charlie is her own person, she loves her sister as you can see in this chapter. Hope you like it.**


	3. Journals and Intense Rage

**The Fosters**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Journals and Intense Rage**

 **I know it's been a while, but I suddenly got inspiration to write more about Charlie. So, here it is and sorry for the wait. I haven't updated since April, a good four months.**

 **Thank you, two of the Guest reviewers who liked my story.**

 **Also,** **Paige1212** **: Happy you enjoyed this.**

I yawned, as I woke up, hearing noise out in the hallway and Marianna and Callie weren't here. I stretched carefully and blinked in surprise. I looked at the door and lifted my shirt up. The bruising was healing, going for a more yellow look than blue or black. I made sense, when bruises weren't given on top of bruises, they actually had time to heal. Plus, I was a fast healer if my injuries were given time to heal.

I swiftly pulled my shirt down, not wanting the reaction if it was seen. This was family was confusing and I really didn't know how this family would react. Sometimes it seemed, I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

I stood up and went to shower, I went into my bag, grabbing my clothes for the day and other necessities. I opened the door to see Brandon standing in front of it, looking agitated. He was holding a timer, which was ringing. He knocked hard on the door. "Okay, let's go! Time's up!" He waited a moment. "Marianna! My turn!"

The door opened and Mariana came out, still in pajamas and turned the timer in her hand, handing it back to him. "Girls take longer."

I smirked as I realized what she was going to do. Brandon's eyes widened as he realized the same thing. "No, no! But this isn't fair."

She shut the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Looks like it's not open."

He looked over. "Oh, hey Charlie, morning. It's my sister…she takes forever!" He smacked the door. Marianna yelled something back. He sighed in frustration.

I nodded. "Mornin'. I'll just take mine later."

He leaned against the wall, running a hand through his sleep messed hair. "Yeah…"

I shut the door, getting dressed in blue jeans and a deep red t-shirt, using the rare body spray I had (French Vanilla) for occasions when I needed it, like not being able to shower. I brushed my hair, putting my things back away. In foster homes, it wasn't rare for our things to be taken if left out and sometimes even when things were still in our bags. At least now I wouldn't be asking for it if it was put away.

I got back into the hallway to hear Brandon yelling at the door again. "Jude! C'mon!"

I heard Jude's voice from behind the door. "I'll be fast, I promise."

I stiffened, giving him a wary look. This place must of put Jude more at ease than I thought. Then again, me and Callie did a lot so our lives were the least hard on him as he was our younger brother. No to say, that Jude hasn't been through a lot, he definitely has, but me and Callie try to shield him the best we can.

"What now?"

He looked over at me. "Now…I have to wait?"

He was probably wondering why I was looking at him like that. I smiled in relief and nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Callie and Marianna came from downstairs and were coming to the room. Callie said. "You're done?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll just have to shower later."

Marianna wrinkled her nose and they both went inside the room. I nodded at Brandon and walked downstairs. Stef was making sandwiches (which I guessed was for lunch) and I was surprised to see her making 7 and she had three kids, so I guessed the extras were for me, my siblings and herself. It gave me a warm feeling, but I made sure to keep the look off my face. Jesus was brushing his teeth.

I heard her say. "Buddy, can't you do that in the bathroom? Come on."

My eyes widened, I almost forgot, I get scatterbrained sometimes, mostly in the mornings. I went back upstairs quickly. I ran into Marianna and Callie. They were suddenly stiff around each other. I frowned, what happened?

Mariana asked. "What're you doing up here?"

I raised my eyebrows, yeah, something happened, her voice was sharp.

Callie just smiled at me. "Forget something?"

I felt my face go a little hot. "Yeah, teeth."

We went in different directions, me toward the bathroom and them downstairs to the kitchen.

I wanted to eat before I left. Going to school because you're hungry sucked. I went in my-Marianna's room to grab my tooth brush from my small travel backpack and went to the bathroom door, only to groan when I heard the shower running. I forgot Brandon was waiting.

He suddenly shrieked. "Cold!"

I blinked in surprise at his yell, but then burst into laughter, leaning my shoulder against the wall across from the bathroom. He got out about two minutes later, his clothes on. I was smiling. His hair was still damp as he ruffled his hair was a towel.

He noticed me. "It's cold."

My smile widened. "I noticed." I shook my toothbrush.

His eyes narrowed. "Oh, that's funny."

He walked downstairs. I brushed my teeth quickly, put it away and ran down stairs. Brandon had a scowl, practically ignore Marianna's existence. I sat down and Lena set my bag on the floor by my chair. "Charlie?"

I blinked at her. "Yeah?"

"Your bag was left in the living room. Next time bring it up to your room, okay?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Uh-yeah, sorry, I forgot."

Lena smiled. "It's okay."

We quickly ate, considering the time and were driven to school by Lena.

/ / / / /

I went to my classes, wanting to die at the new wave of Math confusion.

Then, it was lunch time and I was sitting around. I was by the volleyball court, but sitting on the sand, close to the beach. Jesus was playing and he was talking to some girl, who was on the other team. Marianna was watching, but I didn't want to go near her. She obviously didn't like me or my sister, and even if it made me angry to be judged by someone living it like a perfect princess, I liked the foster home and decided to keep it to myself.

Anyway, I heard a yell. "Foster!"

I finished in surprise to Lena storming up to Jesus. From her body language, she was scolding him about something. I was surprised, she didn't seem like the yelling time. Jesus was looking very annoyed. I couldn't hear what they were saying and I was glad I didn't. It would make me feel awkward and out of place. I heard he was grounded for the pills thing and I wanted to find out who said my sister was doing it. Whoever it was, I was still pissed at them. For almost getting my sister taken back to Juvie. I remembered the bruising she had when we saw her.

After lunch, I went to English, who was taught by Timothy, which was strange, but different, a good different.

Toward the end of his class, he handed us a bare notebook. It had a blue cover and then handed out a couple of black permanent markers, where we wrote our names. I wrote Charlie Jacob as neatly as I could. I usually wrote out Charlotte when I put my name on school stuff (as teachers would complain when I didn't), but Timothy seemed like the type not to care.

He clapped his hands, sitting on the edge of his desk. "Okay, so everyday I'll have you write something most of the time. Today, I want you to write something on desire. What do you want the most or what do you think you want the most?"

I did like to write, but not about personal things. He noticed some looks. "Don't worry, I'm the only one who will read it."

I scowled down at the table. That was the point. I didn't want anyone reading anything that personal. I clenched my right fist angrily to myself, before taking a deep breaths and calming down. I shouldn't be angry right now or with the teacher, though he seems different than others and it seems he's actually one that cares.

The bell than rang, singling the end of class.

/ / / / /

Dinner was a quiet thing, Brandon was still with his dad and Marianna was talking about her day. Jude and Callie ate quietly with me and Jesus looked to be in a good mood for whatever reason.

It was apparently Marianna's turn to clean up, so I went upstairs, taking my bag with me. I sat on my bed after climbing up, pulling out my notebook, trying to remember what to write or what would be acceptable. I wrote desire in bold letters on the top line and then skipping a line.

I know what I wanted, what I desired. To be adopted together with my siblings, to have a permeant home. I knew that was next to impossible. The more probable thing was for me and my brother and sister to be happy, for Jude to be happy where he was, for Callie not to have so much responsibility and for me to be happy, to control my temper better and do what I like without being beaten for it.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened. It was Callie. I shut the book. "Come on, Lena wants to talk to us."

I blinked in surprise, jumping down without the little ladder on the side. "…for what?"

She sent me a look for jumping like that, but said. "Something with Jude, so let's go."

I walked with her down the stairs. I felt a knot of worry in my chest. Lena and Jude were sitting down by the couch. Lena was on the other side of the couch, Callie sat between Jude and Lena. I sat on Jude's other side, throwing an easy arm over his shoulder. He moved a little closer to me.

Lena explained what was going on, that Jude would have to pass some exam because he was behind or he wouldn't be allowed to stay.

Jude asked quietly. "So, I won't be able to go to school with everyone else?"

I stiffened in anger, clenching my jaw tightly. "It's not Jude's fault. We never stay in a school long enough for us to learn much!"

Lena said softly. "I know, Charlie. That's not it." She turned to Jude. "Listen, honey, all we have to do is give you the test and once, you pass it, everything is going to be fine."

Callie said what we were all thinking. "If he passes it."

Lena replied. "Well, yes, but all he needs is a 65 or better, and we're good to go. You can do that, right?"

I squeezed his shoulders in comfort, staring at the floor, doing my best to ignore the angry feeling that was building. I heard Callie sigh. "This isn't fair."

Lena let out a sigh. "No, it's not. But, this is what I want to suggest. Jude, you and I are going to spend this week getting you ready, and that way you will ace it for sure."

My head snapped up to stare at her. She smiled at me and Jude, but looked toward Jude. "Deal?"

He nodded silently. I stood up, removing my arm. "Okay, Thank you, but Lena…"

She looked at me kindly. "Yes, Charlie?"

"If he doesn't go to your school, I won't either."

I then walked upstairs, walking in the room (after brushing my teeth) and up to my bed. I went back to my notebook and wrote a sentence.

 _What I want or desire is for me and my family to be happy and safe._

I heard some yelling from downstairs, I think it was Brandon and Stef, but I ignored it, staying on the bed. It had nothing to do with me.

I shook my head, putting it away and sitting up in bed, reading my book as Callie and Mariana came in, already ready for bed. I usually slept in the clothes I wore that day, changing them the next day. I had no point for PJ's.

Callie flicked a light to work on whatever homework she was doing. I was reading one of the only books I had. Speaking of that, I wanted to see if the school had a library. That's the one thing I loved about school, the libraries they had.

Mariana said. "Are you two done? I can't sleep with the light on."

I frowned, putting a bookmark into my place. "I'm done, but my sister is doing her homework- "

"Char, it's fine. It's late anyway."

I grit my teeth, it wasn't fine. She was just acting spoiled. But it didn't want to cause a fight to get us in trouble, so I pressed my lips together tightly, turning on my side, heaving the blanket over me. "Fine. Night."

The light was out and before I could fall asleep, I heard. "I'm not some selfish bitch, you know."

That must be what they were stiff about before. Callie said simply. "Ok."

"I didn't sell the pills for me. It's not like I bought a new dress or something."

I obviously didn't say anything, their conversation had nothing to do with me. Though my eyes widened in shock. She did it?! I almost took the blame for her mistake and Jesus was paying for it? She let him pay for it? She did sound upset, but still!

Callie asked as I thought to myself. "Then why'd you do it?"

Marianna said after a moment. "My birth mom." A moment later. "Did you hear me?"

I heard the rustles of the sheets on the bed below me. "I'm listening."

After another moment, I asked in shock. "You let your brother take the fall for something you did?"

Marianna let out a sigh. "I explained this to your sister, I didn't ask him to."

I sat up. "So what? Then you take the blame for what you did, no matter what happens to you?"

"Why are you judging me?"

I shook my head, laying back down and turning on my side. "I'm not, I'm merely saying I would never do it to my brother or sister."

After all, it's different with Callie, she didn't do what she was accused of and I was protecting her and Jude, she knew someone would've had to stay with Jude and the way I was acting, she knew I never would, not if her going to Juvie was the consequence.

After that, I did my best to fall asleep.

/ / / / /

I got up earlier, jumping in shower before Marianna and everyone else, since I was too caught up in yesterday to remember. I dressed in an another one of my t-shirts and dark jeans, going to breakfast and getting out the door with Lena and the others.

I asked as I sat next to Jude in the car with a whisper. "How's math going?"

He smiled a little. "Good, she really patient."

I smiled back in relief. "That's great."

Then we were at the school as it wasn't far and I walked passed the beach and into the courtyard. I passed Brandon and a pretty girl with auburn hair. I think I saw her talking to Callie once at lunch, the day I snapped at Marianna's friend. I waved. Brandon grinned at me, his arm around the girl. "Hey, Charlie."

The girl narrowed her eyes at me. "Who's this, Brandon?"

"She's Callie's sister, she's also staying with us." He turned to me. "Charlie, this is my girlfriend, Tayla."

I nodded my head, frowning a little at her and at the way her face seemed to darken at my sister's name. If she tries something…

She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded. "Yeah, uh-I have to go. See you at ho-your place, Brandon."

I left before anything could be said.

My math class was a struggle like before and the teacher was sending me a strange look as I handed in my scribbled in homework. He didn't say anything, but looked down at it with a frown. I felt angry at myself and felt my face reddening. I left before anyone could notice.

Timothy went around, looking around the room at everyone's response. "Great…that's possible."

He stopped at one boy's notebook. "I didn't mean that type of desire, Jim."

I snickered as I realized what he meant and the class laughed with me. Timothy rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant." He muttered as he got closer to my seat. "Kids…"

I quirked a grin, but was feeling nervous. Would my response be okay? Is it too short? Too personal?

He came over to my side. "That's great, Charlie. It's okay if you only wrote 1 sentence, maybe try a little more next time."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, okay." That wasn't even as close as nerve wracking as I thought it would be.

Soon, he talked about a book we would be reading tomorrow called _The Outsiders by H.E Hinton._ It was a book I've heard of, but never got to reading. I heard a lot of people liked it.

Then the bell rang and we moved on. I got up with everyone, though I was the last one since I was putting things away in my bag. I left and almost ran into Callie. I raised my eyebrows. "You ready?"

She sighed, shifting her bag on her shoulders. "Ah, no. I have to stay after to write."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll wait."

She shook her head. "Go back with the others, Char."

I frowned at her. "But- "

"Don't worry, it's fine. I know the way back. Make sure Jude gets back okay."

I frowned deeper. "If you say so…"

She pushed me a little out the door. "I do, now go."

I made a face at her. "Fine, jeez, someone's pushy."

She laughed at me and I sent her a smile, getting ready to go with everyone else.

/ / /

We were waiting by the car for Lena. I didn't look at Marianna, she didn't seem to tell her parents I was rude to her, but then again, that might mean she didn't say anything because her secret would be out.

Jesus was there along with Brandon and Jude. Jude asked me, standing by my side. "Where's Callie?"

I shrugged. "She had to do some school thing with Timothy. She'll be back later."

Jude frowned, but I nudged him, speaking lowly. "It's fine, Jude. I talked to her."

Jude nodded, his face softening. Sometimes he puts too much on Callie. Sure, she watched us the best she could and did what she could, but she still a kid. Lena came walking with her bag over her shoulder. "You kids ready?"

Lena asked me. "Where's Callie?"

I frowned. "Staying after with Timothy?"

She nodded.

We got in, the short drive from the school to the house. We walked in and Mike, Brandon's dad was there. Things were tense and I didn't know the reason why so I went in Marianna's room until he left. Better safe than sorry.

I was on the stairs and I waved Jude to come with me. He hesitated by the door, but by habit, he followed me into the room I was sleeping in. I sat on Callie's bed, dropping my bag on the floor and Jude kept his on his back, sitting next to me. I asked. "So…is the tutoring good?"

He smiled brightly, for once happy about our shared dreaded subject. "Great, Lena's nice. She helps, but doesn't give me the answer. And she doesn't yell or call me stupid either."

I bumped his shoulder lightly. "That's because you're not, little brother. Math's hard." My chest burned with anger at Jude's expectation to being yelled at for not understanding something.

I looked out the window and saw Mike's car leave. I patted his shoulder. "You can go out now."

He nodded, sending me a smile and walking toward the door. He turned to me. "Oh and Charlie?"

I blinked at him. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry too much. I think this place is safe."

I nodded. "Okay, Jude."

I grimaced, but made sure he couldn't see as he left Marianna's room and went to the room he shared with Jesus. It was scary, that he was thinking that way, for when something went wrong…I didn't want to think about it.

I decided to do my homework in here so I took my stuff to my top bunk. I started on the easy stuff, unfortunately knowing I'd have to come back to math eventually. So, I did history and English first.

By the time I was ready to do the math, Callie came in. I waved at her and she waved back, sitting on her bed. "Hey."

"Hey, Cal. Have fun?"

She shrugged. "Wasn't too bad. Doing your homework?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. Almost done."

She went to do hers. I decided to go downstairs to finish the math. I took the workbook, a couple sheets of paper and a pencil. I climbed down, going down stairs and sitting on the couch. I was sitting there and thought it would be easy, I had my notes spread out on the table.

I did the first two and looking at the answers at the back of the book, I got them right. I was doing factoring, something that confused me. I ran a hand through my hair, throwing my pencil down in angry frustration.

"Charlie?".

I looked up, it was Stef. I stiffened a little. "Yeah?"

"You okay over there?"

I nodded my head. "Uh, yeah. Just…uh, math."

She smiled, shaking her head. "I remember how much of a pain that is. Need help?"

I frowned at her, trying to see if it was genuine. It looked it. "…Sure."

Stef laughed. "I'm not too bad." She sat by me and looked it over. "Oh, this is more Lena's alley." She patted my back and I stiffened under her hand.

I nodded. "Thanks."

Lena came in the living room we were in. "Charlie, I want to talk to you."

I frowned, but nodded again. "Okay? What's going on?"

Lena replied. "Your math teacher called and said you were having some trouble with the coursework."

I winced a little. "Sorry." I couldn't help, but feel a little angry. Couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

Lena smiled a little, sending me a kind look. "It's fine. It's not uncommon to have problems with school. The three of you moved around a lot? Jude said 7 schools in four years?"

I nodded. "That sounds about right."

Lena nodded her head, looking to be in thought. "How about I help you tonight before bed and we can work together with Jude after dinner tomorrow and so on."

I looked at her in surprise at her kind and genuine answer. I was embarrassment to feel tears in my eyes. I looked away her. "That'd…that'd be great. Thank you."

Surprisingly for once, I wasn't angry.

/ / / /

I went back in my foster room, just relaxing on my bed. Marianna was on her phone and Callie was looking at her journal. Jesus opened the door, grinning a little. "Hey, girls."

Marianna rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow from her bed at him. "Jeez, Jesus. Learn to knock!"

I sat up. "What's up?"

Jesus started tapping his foot. "Moms are having a game night, c'mon."

Marianna rolled her eyes a little, but smiled, walking out. Callie raised an eyebrow. "Us too?"

It was a strange concept to think about. Jesus nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't you?"

Callie looked up at me and I shrugged, climbing down. "Cool, sounds like fun."

We followed them down the stairs. I was surprised to see Talya, Brandon girlfriend, who I met earlier. She looked at both of us with surprise. "Hey, Callie. Charlie."

I waved a hand and Callie looked a little awkward, looking to Lena. "So, we're playing a game?"

Lena said, with a happy smile. "Yes, we are playing a game!"

Marianna said sarcastically. "All of us?"

Lena said intently. "Yes, all of us. We used to do this all the time, remember? We just got out of the habit and I think now that Callie, Jude and Charlie are here, it'd be fun to start the tradition again."

I noticed Stef come over. "I'm sorry? Did someone say 'game'?"

I grinned a little at her competitive tone. She was right behind Callie, but I didn't feel nervous, like I normally would with a foster parent behind Callie or any of us like that. Callie was even smiling in amusement.

Lena nodded with a smile and Stef said teasing. "You better get ready to lose, lady." Stef stage whispered to Callie. "She always loses."

I bounded forward following Stef. "And I always win, ask Callie and Jude."

Jude called from the living room. "You do not!"

Stef smirked. "We'll, see about that, little lady."

Instead of being wary or angry, I just laughed with joy.

I heard Lena call out. "See, fun for everyone!"

Stef repeated that.

I looked back to see Callie and Tayla talking. Stef was talking to Jesus, so I moved back. "Something wrong?"

Tayla just smiled. "No, we're just talking about Brandon moving out."

I blinked in surprise. "He is?"

Callie shrugged. "He might, I just don't it'll happen."

Callie walked toward the living room and I followed her. I felt a little strange, was it because of us? Sure, I wanted a secure place, but I didn't want to make anyone leave theirs.

I sat between Jesus and Tayla, Marianna on his other side, Stef next to her, Lena at the head of the table next to Stef, Jude next to Lena and Callie next to Jude, completing the circle.

We handed out all the money when we decided on Monopoly. We were now picking out game pieces, them making fun of the boomerang.

The door opened and I looked up to see Brandon. Stef called out, laughter in her voice. "Hey, Bud. We just started, we saved room for you."

Jude turned to grin at him. "You can be the top hat."

I felt my heart warm about how happy he sounded. He should be this happy and carefree. I frowned as I remembered his words from earlier. Was he right? The Olmstead's were nice until we found out how much a monster their son was.

Brandon smiled, looking down for a second, his hands in his pockets. "So…I think I'm gonna move in with my Dad."

I lost my smile at the tense atmosphere and Stef breathless voice. "Ok, cool."

I looked away from everyone as Stef stood up. "Before we get started, I going to get something. Does anyone want anything? Ok."

She left a moment later and I stiffened at the little smile on Talya's face, as I saw it since I was sitting next to her. Was she happy he was doing this? I shook my head, what did I care?

She probably wants him happy or whatever. As long as she does nothing to my family, I don't care. She seems nice enough. / / / /

We played, but it was stiff and we didn't play long at all. I sat outside on the swing in front of the house, the night sky dark, reading my book. I was a bit disappointed to see I had about 30 pages until I finished. I needed to talk to Lena about a library card, but at a better time.

The door was almost ripped open and Jude looked freaked out. "Charlie, c'mon!"

I looked at him in alarm. "Little buddy?"

"Charlotte. Callie, Marianna!"

I stood with more alarm than before. I heard faint yelling from Callie, I'd remember her voice anywhere. I ran in the house, taking the stairs two at a time. I took in the scene in front of me. Callie and Marianna were across from each other. Lena off to the side. I asked. "What's going on? Callie?"

Callie said, breathing deeply, glaring at the other girl. "My journal…"

I could guess what she was saying, she thought Marianna did it.

She stopped talking, her voice trailing off. I felt Jude at my side, already knowing what he was thinking. Callie was looking at Jude, she swallowed. "You know what, forget it. Don't even worry about it. Your probably right. It's my fault. I just forgot or something, probably."

I felt my chest squeeze in pain from the pain her voice. I clenched my teeth in anger, she shouldn't have to do that. I curled my hands into fists, feeling them shake. Callie came to me, pushing me and Jude out of the room and in the hall. We were outside, where I was before and the clenching of my teeth turning into grinding.

Callie said. "Hey, calm down it's okay."

She put her hands on either side of my face. "Calm down. Breathe. Remember like you're supposed to."

I clenched my eyes shut. Within a few breaths, my hands unfurled and I opened them, way calmer than before. Callie let go of my face, squeezing my shoulders.

Jude burst out. "Why did you have to get that mad? Why can't you get along with her?"

Callie clutched the book on her hands. "She read my journal."

He snapped. "Why do you care?!"

I frowned. "Jude."

He sent me a glare. "What!?" He turned back to Callie. "What do you care? It's just some stupid journal."

Callie's voice was quiet. "See for yourself." She handed it to him.

I looked at her confused. He asked her. "You wrote about Liam?"

I stiffened in shock. "W-what? That bastard!" I growled under my breath in anger. That one name made me madder then anything else. Callie went inside and Jude went to my side. "Charlie?"

I sat back in the swing. "Just go inside, Jude."

I covered my face with my hands, hating how that name started my rage trigger. He asked. "Charlie- "

I stressed out. "Please."

I heard the door open and shut. I eventually calmed down., taking my book and going to bed.

/ / / / /

The next day was relaxing and calmer. Jude had his important test today. Before we separated, I ruffled his hair. "Good luck."

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Charlie."

The day went by smoothly. My math teacher looked pleased at my less than not screwed up work. Though I was annoyed at his noisiness with my grades in the first place, with telling Lena and all.

Timothy started the first chapter of the book with us, which was interesting as it was about a teenage boy's point of view with gangs in the 60's.

Or in Timothy's words, "To teach about different trials and life with teen children in tough times and adolescence", or something like that.

The day finished quickly.

/ / / /

When we got home, Lena took me, Callie and Jude aside. She smiled warmly, telling us that Jude passed with a 65. My eyes widened in surprise. Me and Callie both hugged Jude, he was smiling widely at us and Lena. She continued with the same kind smile.

I let Jude go and went to do my homework. I saved the math for last.

So, after a peaceful dinner, I sat at the kitchen table with my math, Lena next to me. She showed me how to do things. Having a chart to show my times tables better, so I can focus more on the actual factoring.

Later on, after that was finished, I went up to the room I was staying (after brushing my teeth), feeling a lot more accomplished. Even knowing only a little bit more math, made me feel better.

As I opened the door, Callie and Marianna were both there. I really didn't know how to feel about her. She wasn't the worst of a foster sister, I really didn't understand why she did the things for the reasons she did them. For her birth mom? Stef and Lena seemed very kind with their kids, I don't see them ridiculing their children for things like I've-like we've seen.

As long as we weren't going to be kicked out or her hurt my brother and sister, I really don't care what it is she does. But Marianna was talking. "-I remember what that was like. Being passed around all the time. I don't think I felt safe until I got here. It took me a long time to trust anybody. So, I get it. But, I didn't read your journal."

I did believe her, I know what dishonesty sounded like and that wasn't what Marianna sounded like. I didn't know if I misjudged her before, but I could hear the honesty in her voice now. She was looking at Callie, she didn't seem to know I was here. Callie did, we always knew when were around each other, more of an instinct thing over the years.

I said, walking over to my bed. "I believe you on that, and sorry for judging you about your pills. Just don't drag my siblings into it." I climbed the ladder, settling into bed.

I was quiet for a moment and then I heard a low sentence. "Thank you."

Callie didn't say anything to us except for a goodnight.

I fell asleep with a smile.

/ / / / /

The next day was a Saturday so we had no school which I was thankful for. I was getting tired of school considering I didn't need it for a safe place. We were sitting in the living room, getting ready to watch a movie. Brandon was on the couch as was Lena and Tayla. Me, Jude and Callie were sitting around on the floor. Marianna was Jesus were sitting on chairs. Marianna's friend was also here.

Brandon said. "About time."

Lena rolled her eyes as Stef came in with popcorn with a bowl. "Ok, we're making popcorn. Unless, of course, you don't want any?"

Stef went to go sit by Lena. "I don't think they want any. We'll just have this for us."

I saw Brandon reach over. "I'll take some."

Marianna stood up, taking some too. "Come on…"

Lena said calmly. "Alright, ask nicely."

I turned to grin at Lena. "Ms. Lena, may I please humbly have some of the deliciously made popcorn from your microwave."

They all laughed and Lena handed me the bowl. "That was cute. I didn't mean that."

Stef patted my shoulder and I grinned a little wider at that, happy. Brandon snorted. "Yay, more sarcasm."

Jesus smirked. "Like you're not sarcastic yourself."

Marianna chimed in agreement and I saw Tayla hug Brandon's by his side. It was a warm feeling, being around them all and being able to joke. Nothing could take the smile off my face. I grabbed a fist full of popcorn, handing it to Jesus so the bowl could go around.

Jude had a book in his lap, writing something or looking like he was about to write something.

Callie looked over. "Jude?"

Stef was still passing the popcorn. "Pass it down, pass it down…"

I was fine as I ate my popcorn. Lena asked Jude. "What are you working on?"

Jude shrugged a little. "English homework. I have to write a story and I need a name for the bad guy."

I chewed the popcorn in my mouth before saying. "Bob?"

Brandon looked at me. "Why Bob?"

I snorted, brushing my hands off for left over crumbs. "It's sounds funny."

Stef said. "Or a dealer we just busted. Uh, his name…really bad guy. His name is Freddy. That's a good name."

I smirked to myself as an idea came to my head. I said in a sing song voice. "1, 2, Freddy's coming for you, 3, 4, better lock your door…"

Popcorn was thrown at me and Marianna said. "Don't start that! Jesus and Brandon used to sing that a couple of years ago."

I laughed with them, Jesus, Brandon and Stef being the loudest. Callie elbowed me slightly, smiling herself.

Lena spoke up. "It's not funny, Stef. What about Sanchez?"

I looked at her. That sounded specific. Stef shook her head, surprised. "Like your boss. No, no, no. Jude, you can't use that."

I snickered under my breath, realizing her boss was the principal. Lexi asked. "Does it have to be a boy?"

I raised a fist. "Girl power."

I got a couple of snorts and I was very shocked of how comfortable I was. Like if it was just with Jude and Callie. This family, they just radiated safety.

I looked back at the screen. Tayla asked. "How about Liam?"

I stiffened in shock. I stared down at my lap. I felt Callie freeze from where she was sitting next to me. I pressed my lips together tightly. My hands were clenched tightly. The shock left me and anger replaced it. I was not stupid, I realized something. Knowing Marianna didn't take the journal and look at it, Tayla had to be it. But, why? What did Callie do to her?

I shook my slightly, my body too wired with anger to be more relaxed with my movements. My fists were trembling. _How dare she…_

Callie hand was on mine. She whispered lowly. "Calm down, it's okay."

I gritted out. "No, it's not."

I heard Stef say from the pounding in my ears. "Hear what you like? Good, all right, Lena, back in your seat. No talking. Anybody. Quiet. I've killed for less. Talking during the movie."

Lena replied, amused. "What about you?"

Stef said. "Hm? All right, here we go. Movie is starting."

The shaking was getting worse as the movie was starting, the shaking was starting in my shoulders. I couldn't stay here. All and all, I didn't want them to see me explode. I couldn't help, but feel a hatred for Brandon's girlfriend. All we want to do is feel safe. My happy mood was gone in an instant.

I let out a silent deep breath, a couple of times, but it didn't work. I abruptly stood up, turning around toward the couch. I glared angrily at Tayla. Brandon caught my look and he frowned at me, moving a little closer to her. I shook my head, they couldn't know. Stef asked. "You okay, Kiddo?"

I let out a hard breath. "Yeah…"

Jude asked worriedly. "Charlie?"

I noticed them all staring. It made my face heat up and I spun on my heel, out the door and I darted off down the street and toward the school.

Before I went out the door, I heard my name being called by Jude and Callie. Strangely enough by Lena, Stef and the rest of their family too.

/ / / / / /

I was running, not tiring because of my anger. I ended up the beach by the school. I stopped, breathing heavy with my hands on my knees.

A couple of minutes later after I caught my breath, I sat down in the sand. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. Okay, I would have to tell them something.

"Charlie! Hey, Charlie!"

I looked up, it was Stef's voice, but only her voice I realized as she called some more. Where was Callie? I then thought she must have stayed with Jude to calm him down and his worries. I felt guilty at that, I made my little brother worry about me.

"Charlotte! Come out!"

I stiffened at the use of my full name. I stood up and saw Stef running toward me. "Charlie, are you okay?" She put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me with concern.

I winced and stepped back a step, feeling my shoe sink in the sand. "Yeah, I would've came back."

She shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "I get that, but you can't run off like that for no reason."

I clenched my teeth together. I said sharply. "I had a reason!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, calm down. That's fine. What was it?"

I grimaced, shrinking back a little. I wanted to say something, say how bad Liam was, what he did to my sister, what Callie did to protect me from that monster, but any words on the subject twisted on my tongue.

They were nice people, I couldn't doubt that, but what would they do if they knew about Liam? Kick us out because they have two sons our age. And Callie didn't say anything.

I looked away from her concerned look. "Nothing…it's stupid."

Stef caught my eyes. "Hey, hey, nothing you say is stupid. You can speak your mind with me and Lena, I promise."

Still, I knew I had to lie or at least give her a half truth. "I just…everything is stressing me out, that's all."

She gave me a sideways look, but nodded, throwing an arm over my shoulders and I only flinched a little. "C'mon then, we paused the movie, though Tayla had to go home, some family emergency.

I couldn't help, but smile at her kind cheer. "Sounds fun, sorry."

She grinned at me, ruffling my hair a little with the hand around my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, just remember to talk first. Running off like that-even for a little bit-can be dangerous."

I nodded my head. "Okay."

/ / / / /

It was late at night after the movie, where things were lighter even if Brandon was sending me strange looks for how I looked at his girlfriend.

Callie and Marianna were sleeping. I was sitting up in bed. I remembered when I got back. Jude and Callie both hugged me while Jesus asked if I was okay. I said I was and the issue was resolved, but not without both Lena and Callie sending me worried looks all night that almost had me no edge with how obvious they were being.

I then remembered something I did every time I moved into a different foster home that I forgot to do here. Ever since foster home 4, a couple of years ago. I would take a couple of cans of food and hide them in a sleeping space or my bag in case the family we were with stopped giving us food for punishment.

I never forgot in all the homes we've been in. That's means I feel safe here.

 _Is that a good or bad thing? I didn't know and that's what scared me_.

 **There you go, some more character development. You can see here her anger and how she is starting to trust a little, but she is still very hesitant. Hope you like it.**


End file.
